Yuuki's Choice
by Starlit Belle
Summary: Yuuki and Zero have been spending more time together lately since she started being Zero's blood donor. She realizes that Zero is the most important thing in the world to her. ZeroxYuki Review please to let me know how I'm doing.
1. Chapter 1

Yuuki Cross sat in class finding it extremely hard to concentrate on any one thing in particular. Her Guardian duties were getting tougher by the day. Finding out that Zero was a vampire surely didn't make things easier either. Yuuki was worried about him. She sighed as she let her head thump against her desk softly. The wood of the desk felt cool against her forehead. Yuuki felt that she could just lay like this forever or at least until the end of the day's classes.

"Yuuki, is there something wrong?" her best friend Sayori asked with a quizzical look on her face. Sayori had been concerned about Yuuki lately. She wasn't acting like she normally did. They had been best friends for a long time now and Yori knew when something was up with her. Yuuki rolled her head to look over at her friend and smiled weakly.

"I'm alright. I'm just tired." Yuuki replied with a half truth.

"I bet you are! You didn't come to bed until about 3:00 in the morning. Where were you last night?"

"Prefect duties ran late again. There was alot of things that needed to be taken care of." Yuuki lied, being very convincing. Yuuki had really been donating blood to Zero again last night. It was taking up a good bit of her energy but she refused to allow him to fall to a Level E. She just couldn't let that happen to him after all they had been through together. Yuuki rolled her head back down on the desk and drifted into sleep.

*RING* Yuuki jerked awake at the sound of the final class bell. "Oh no," she thought to herself. "I'm going to be late for my prefect duties again. I hope Zero can fend off those crazy fan girls until I get there." Yuuki got to the gate just as the Night Class students were arriving.

"It's about time that you get here," said Zero as he warded off some of the girls.

"I'm so sorry I was late. I fell asleep in class again." she told him as she turned to the rest of the Day Class students. "That's enough! Back away from the gate!" Yuuki shouted as she tried to push the crazed girls away from the members of the Night Class. As she fought to hold the girls off Yuuki saw Kaname. He smiled at her as he told her hello. She just turned her head dramatically away from him. It was obvious that she was still angry. She had been upset with him ever since he started to treat Zero badly. She decided that it didn't matter how much she cared about Kaname, she cared about Zero too and she wouldn't tolerate Kaname treating Zero like that. Yuuki continued to pull the girls back as the y screamed with glee at the sight of the Night Class. She could hear them yelling out the different Night Class students' names as she fought with them. Finally, Yuuki and Zero were able to get the Day Class students to their respective dorm rooms. It took alot of effort but they had gone.

"I need to get some rest." Yuuki said turning to Zero as they got the last girl in her room. Zero nodded at her.

"You've been looking really tired lately."

"Ugh, but I can't go back to my room. There's no way I'll ever get any rest with Yori. I know she has to study for the upcomming exams and all. She'll be up most of the night studying."

"How about you rest in my room? I have to stay and guard the night class so my room will be empty for most of the night." Yuuki nodded sleepily as she started off toward Zero's dorm room.

* * *

Zero stood and watched Yuuki walk away from him until he could no longer see her back. He cared about her deeply. Since he had started taking blood from Yuuki they had become much closer. They had spent a lot of time together before all of this vampire stuff started because of their Guardian duties but recently they had become inseparable. Yuuki had even stopped talking about Kaname. Zero thought that odd since she use to spend every waking moment thinking about Kaname. Zero walked off to Cross Academy's vast courtyard to start the night patrol. There were always a few girls who would sneak out after curfew to catch a glimpse or picture of the Night Class students. The Day Class students were obsessed with the Night Class. Zero could never understand why. Those damned vampires weren't to be trusted. Zero kept an ever vigilant eye out for any Day Class students who managed to stray from their dorm rooms. When he found them he sternly escorted them back to their rooms hoping that they would stay there. He walked back to the courtyard and leaned against a tree. The night air was a tad bit chilled and the sky was clear. There were stars as far as the eye could see. Zero lifted his head to gaze at them for a moment. He wondered how life would have been had he met Yuuki under different circumstances. How life would have turned out had his family not been murdered and had he not been bitten.

It had been an uneventful night for the most part. There weren't too many girls that had snuck out of their rooms. The Night Class students had been suprisingly well behaved too. Kaname glared at Zero when he met up with the Night Class as dawn was approaching. Zero wondered if it had anything to do with the fight that Yuuki an Kaname had about him. He shrugged to himself as he escorted the Night Class back to the Moon Dorm shortly before dawn. Zero headed back toward his room. The walk was a long one and he was ready to get some rest. He couldn't wait to just plop into bed and allow sleep to envelop him. There wouldn't be much sleeping, what with class and all but he had grown accustom to the Guardian duties along with class. It was his transformation into a vampire that was becomming a real hassle for him. The blood tablets had rarely helped and now that he had gotten a taste for Yuuki's blood the tablets would never do. The yearning for real blood would always be there, growing, lurking. Zero shuddered at the thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuki woke to Zero closing the bedroom door. She looked around for a minute forgetting where she was. That's right, she had spent the night in Zero's room so that she could get some rest. She silently hoped that Guardian duties hadn't been too tough for Zero. Even if they would have been she knew that he never would have admitted it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I forgot that you were in here." Zero said with a truely apologetic look. Most of Yuuki's energy drain had been his fault and she was sure that he knew that.

"Oh, it's alright. I should probably get back to my own room anyway. Yori will wonder what's going on if I don't come back at least sometime tonight."

"I think it's too late for that. Dawn's already come and gone." Zero told her. Yuuki groaned but tried not to worry about it too much.

"Oh well. I guess there really isn't anything I can do about it now." she said shrugging as she layed back down in his bed. Zero smiled at her shyly. The smile had thrown Yuuki a bit off guard. After she had been giving him blood all this time and he was still shy around her. Them spending time together like this was a normal occurance for her now. Zero's cravings for blood had become more frequent. He had drained her to the point of her passing out a few times before he learned how to control himself. Yuuki didn't mind though. She was determined to do anything to keep Zero from falling to Level E. He needed her but she had discovered that she needed him just as much. Life without Zero just wouldn't be the same.

"Yuuki," Zero started, "Why don't you just sleep in here for the rest of the time? I can sleep on the couch over there." he said pointing to a couch at the far end of his dorm room.

"I wouldn't make you sleep on the couch in your own room, Zero. If you still want me to stay in the room you can sleep next to me if you like. I don't mind." she said as she patted the bed next to her.

"You know I can't get too close to you when I'm low on energy. The blood cravings start to come back. You've been really tired lately and I know it's because I drain your energy too often." Yuuki just shook her head.

"I'm fine. I got some really well needed rest thanks to you letting me sleep in your room."

"Well, you're welcome but still don't think that I should get too close to you right now. Plus, I don't think that I could share a bed with you knowing how you feel about Kaname."

"How do you know what I feel for Kaname?" Yuuki asked in a huff. Her face was starting to turn red, not from embarassment but from anger. Kaname's name was not the one she wanted to hear right now. Right now she didn't want to have anything to do with him. She couldn't deny that she had once had strong feelings for the pureblood vampire that had saved her life but now the only thing she felt when she heard his name or saw him was anger and resentment.

"So, you're telling me that you don't love him anymore? I know you've been in love with him most of your life, Yuuki. It isn't a shock to me or anything that you love him."

"But that's what I'm trying to tell you." she said pleadingly, "If I loved him as much as I thought I did I wouldn't be so upset with him for treating you badly. I'm willing to lose him for you, Zero. I would do anything to make sure that you don't fall to a Level E. I think it should have been apparent to you how I felt by now." Zero just stared at her. The initial shock still on his face.

"Yuuki, I really didn't know. I always knew how I felt but I didn't think that you could ever return those feelings."

"How could I not? Look at all that we've been through together. We've spent so much time together since you came to live here. I've been here for you through everything."

"I guess I just thought that you would always end up with Kaname."

"Well, you thought wrong." she said as she pulled her hair to the side exposing her sleek neckline. She looked at him with a look that just beckoned him over to her. When Yuuki looked into Zero's lavendar eyes she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Zero was the most important thing in the world to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero walked across the room toward her. With every step he could feel the blood lust as well as his lust for Yuuki growing stronger. The closer he neared, the louder he could hear the blood that coursed through her precious veins. He licked his lips as the tips of his fangs peaked out from under them. He was still awe stricken by the words that Yuuki had spoken to him moments before. She had pretty much told him that she loved him without saying the exact words. He would give anything to hear her say that she loved him. It was what he wanted more than anything else. She sat there smiling sweetly on his bed with her neck exposed and ready for him to feed. He climbed up onto the bed, hovering over Yuuki as he was drinking in the sight of her. She was beautiful. His fangs ached for her sweet blood as he pulled her into him. He held her tightly as she wrapped her arms around him. She seemed so frail but yet so strong all at the same time. Zero rested his head on her shoulder as she lengthened her neck for him. That final gesture was enough. He opened his mouth and bit down on the pulse in her neck, piercing her soft skin. Yuuki let out a sigh as he started to feed.

Feeding from Yuuki was total ecstasy. He could hear the blood splashing down his throat as he drank it from his willing and eager host. She moaned slightly as retracted his fangs from her . He lapped the blood that had escaped from his mouth and spilled onto her neck. He still had a bit of blood on his mouth. The blood had him completely intoxicated. The smell, the taste, knowing that it was Yuuki's blood, it was the best feeling that he could have ever known. He pulled back from her neck and just looked at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes were so soft and compassionate. Her smile was sultry but sweet all at the same time. Yuuki pulled him down on top of her as she kissed him passionately. the bit of blood on his mouth was still there as the metallic flavor of it danced on her tongue. Zero kissed her back just as fiercely as she had started. Yuuki ran her fingers through his silky hair before she pulled back slowly from him.

"Zero?" she said as she made his name a question.

"Yeah?" he asked looking into her big brown eyes.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too, Yuuki. You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say those words to me." Yuuki smiled as Zero leaned in to kiss her again. He didn't want to let her go. He knew he had her now and he refused to give her up. He put his head down as he laid on her chest listening to her heart's rythmic beating. She was so warm, so alive. She held him as she ran her fingers through his silver hair. He burried his face into her as he held her close. He listened to her breathing until he heard it evening out. He knew without looking up that she had fallen asleep. Zero was so glad that she could feel this comfortable with him. He knew that there was no one else in the world that he could feel this comfortable with. There was no one else in the world that he wanted to feel this comfortable with. Yuuki Cross gave meaning to his life. He was a vampire, but with her by his side he felt as though he could withstand all of the hardships that he would have to endure. He knew everything would be alright as long as she was with him. Zero closed his eyes as he breathed in her warm, familiar scent. It didn't take long for him to join her in her peaceful slumber.

Classes would be starting soon but neither of them would be attending. Sleeping in each others arms was the only thing that was on either of their minds right now.


End file.
